The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods that are configured to automate and improve the radio frequency (RF) testing process of electronic devices.
RF is any frequency within the electromagnetic spectrum associated with radio wave propagation. When an RF current is supplied to an antenna, an electromagnetic field is created that then is able to propagate through space. Many wireless technologies are based on RF field propagation. These frequencies make up part of the electromagnetic radiation spectrum.
RF waves can be characterized by a wavelength and a frequency. The wavelength is the distance covered by one complete cycle of the electromagnetic wave, while the frequency is the number of electromagnetic waves passing a given point per unit of time. The frequency of an RF signal is usually expressed in terms of a unit called the hertz (Hz). One Hz equals one cycle per second. One megahertz (MHz) equals one million cycles per second. Different forms of electromagnetic energy are categorized by their wavelengths and frequencies. The RF part of the electromagnetic spectrum is generally defined as that part of the spectrum where electromagnetic waves have frequencies in the range of about 3 kilohertz (3 kHz) to 300 gigahertz (300 GHz).
Probably the most important use for RF energy is in providing telecommunications services. Radio and television broadcasting, cellular telephones, radio communications for police and fire departments, amateur radio, microwave point-to-point links, and satellite communications are just a few of the many telecommunications applications. There are also many non-communication applications that use RF energy. For example, RF energy is also used in medical applications such as cosmetic treatments, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and used to destroy cancer cells.
Because of the multitude of RF applications in the world, it is imperative that products and systems be electromagnetic compatible (EMC). In other words, the products and systems must be able to operate in their electromagnetic environment without introducing intolerable electromagnetic disturbances back into the environment. Therefore, before a product or system hits the marketplace, it must be tested for RF immunity and emissions. For RF immunity testing, the equipment is exposed to RF disturbances and fields with field strengths and frequency ranges representative of their in-operation environment. On the other hand, when a piece of equipment is tested for RF emissions, the equipment, under normal operation, is monitored for RF disturbances and fields.